Hiroyuki
by eternality
Summary: complete/ AU/ A sequel to Cinta/ SasuSaku/ Enjoy :)


**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**OOC/typos/random/**

**.**

**Hiroyuki**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura duduk termenung di sofa panjangnya yang nyaman. Matanya memandang hamparan pemandangan putih dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. Angin musim dingin berhembus, menyusup melalui celah kecil yang dia buat di antara jendela dan kusennya, mengirimkan sensasi beku pada kulit wajahnya yang tidak tertutup. Kedua pipinya sekarang pasti sudah memerah karena suhu yang semakin dingin. Kedua tangannya menangkup mug besar berisi cairan kental. Coklat panas yang baru dibuatnya sepuluh menit lalu sudah tidak lagi panas.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar ketika gumpalan-gumpalan putih mirip kapas berjatuhan dari langit sore yang sudah gelap padahal jarum jam masih mengarah ke angka empat. Salju pertama hari ini. Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela menjadi lebih dingin. Sakura menggigil ketika angin membelai wajahnya. Dia bergerak bangkit dari sofanya—berniat menutup jendela balkon kamarnya, namun kakinya terasa ngilu. Dengan helaan napas berat, wanita itu kembali duduk dan tidak mencoba lebih jauh.

Diliriknya kedua telapak kakinya yang kini membengkak nyaris dua kali lipat ukuran semula. Bengkak itu merambat hingga betis, membuatnya kesulitan bergerak selama hampir tiga bulan lamanya. Sakura kesulitan beraktivitas dan itu mengganggunya. Dia tidak suka jika hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi apa boleh buat, dokter kandungannya juga melarang dirinya beraktivitas lebih karena kehamilannya ini benar-benar membebani fisiknya.

Begitu usia kandungannya memasuki bulan keenam, Sakura langsung merasakan perubahan drastis pada dirinya. Badannya mudah sekali terasa pegal, tenaganya yang dulu selalu berlebih sekarang lenyap—bahkan untuk sekadar membersihkan rumah pun dia tidak punya sisa tenaga banyak—, kakinya mulai membengkak, nafsu makannya naik turun, migrain yang menganggunya hampir setiap hari, sampai masalah pernapasan pun tak luput.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang pria dalam balutan _sweater_ biru masuk. Kakinya yang panjang bergerak melangkah menuju sofa yang sedang ditempatinya.

"Kenapa jendelanya dibuka? Udaranya sudah dingin."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tadi masih belum kok," jawabnya halus.

"Dan sekarang?"

Wanita itu mengerling. "Sekarang sudah dingin. Tapi aku kerepotan untuk bangun. Jadi kubiarkan saja terbuka," dia tertawa pelan.

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, mendengus kesal. "Kau bisa memanggil pelayan di luar." Pria itu berjongkok di depannya setelah menutup rapat jendela dan memastikan penghangat di kamar itu bekerja dengan baik. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat bergerak menyentuh pipi Sakura. "Pipimu dingin," gumamnya.

"Dan tangan Sasuke-_kun_ hangat." Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi menenangkan yang dirasakannya setiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Sepasang mata hitam itu memandangnya penuh sayang, mengalirkan debaran jantung bahkan sampai ke ujung jemari kakinya yang kebas dan bengkak.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak kembali ke kantor?" Tangan kecil Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang bebas, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Ini masih sore. Tidak biasanya Sasuke-_kun_ sudah di rumah."

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan secuil senyuman sekilas. Hatinya menghangat setiap kali mendengar kata 'rumah'. "Tsunade sudah mulai geram menyuruhku mengurangi pekerjaan. Jadi, kau tidak boleh melarangku tidak bekerja."

Mata sewarna permata Sakura berkilat jenaka. "Bukan 'kah sudah sewajarnya seorang istri melarang suaminya malas bekerja?"

Sasuke menggerutu. "Aku tidak malas. Ini semua demi kau."

Sakura tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berstatus suami-istri—walaupun pernikahan mereka baru dilangsungkan sebulan lalu dengan pengucapan ikrar tanpa melakukan resepsi ini itu yang berbelit-belit, pernikahan itu tetap saja menjadi pernikahan terindah baginya. Pertama dan terakhir. Sekarang mereka tinggal terpisah dari rumah keluarga besar Uchiha, menempati rumah sederhana yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan pusat kota dengan dua pelayan yang bertugas membantu Sakura selama masa kehamilannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Percayalah." Tangan Sakura yang lain bergerak membelai pipi dan rahang kokoh Sasuke. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya yang semakin bulat.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan. Kenapa masih melarangku menemanimu?" Tatapan mata Sasuke melembut walaupun wajah dan suaranya masih memprotes.

"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-_kun_ yakin aku baik-baik saja."

"Dengan semua keluhan selama kehamilanmu itu?" Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Sekarang katakan dengan jujur padaku. Apa yang kau makan untuk sarapan dan makan siang?"

Sakura memberengut. Tidak dijawab pun Sasuke sudah tahu detailnya. Tidak akan ada satu hal pun yang akan terlewat dari pengetahuan Sasuke mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya sepanjang hari. Dan tentunya makanan apa saja yang dimakannya tadi sudah diketahuinya di luar kepala.

"Nah, tanpa menjawab pun kau sudah memberitahuku. Kau tidak makan dengan baik, kau tidak beristirahat dengan cukup, dan tadi kau membiarkan angin dingin masuk."

Dulu ketika dia masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke, wanita itu sering sekali gemas dengan kelakuan minim-katanya. Tidak banyak yang pernah didengarnya dulu. Hanya 'hn', 'ya', atau 'tidak'. Sasuke mau bicara satu kalimat lengkap saja Sakura sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke menjadi luar biasa cerewet, menurutnya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kalau begini, dia jadi mengharapkan Sasuke yang pelit kata saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang cerewet sekali, sadar tidak?"

Kedua bola mata hitamnya berputar. Sasuke berdecak. "Kau memerlukannya," tandasnya.

Sakura merucutkan bibir dan Sasuke mengecupnya singkat dan cepat. Wajah wanita itu merona seolah-olah Sasuke baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Sekarang waktunya tidur sore." Pria itu berdiri, masih sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura. "Kau mau tidur di ranjang atau di sini saja?"

Sakura terdiam dengan helaan napas. Paham kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa menolak, wanita itu memilih menurut. "Di sini saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri sejenak sebelum dia duduk menggantikan Sakura di sofa itu. Diletakkannya bantal di dadanya, kemudian dibimbingnya Sakura untuk duduk miring di pangkuannya. Wanita itu membenahi posisi duduknya di antara paha suaminya dan kepalanya disandarkan di dada Sasuke. Lengan kuat Sasuke melingkari punggungnya dan memeluknya dalam sikap protektif sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain bergerak ke atas perut besar Sakura dan mengelusnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak lelah? Setiap malam begini."

Pria itu merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran tinggi sofa. "Tidak. Kalau pun memang lelah, aku tetap tidak bisa beristirahat sementara kau kesulitan tidur."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan mata. Semua bermula lagi-lagi karena kehamilannya. Dia selalu kesulitan tidur. Berbaring miring tidak nyaman, terlentang malah menambah sesak, dan tidur tengkurap tentu saja bukan pilihan baginya. Baru dengan posisi duduk lah wanita itu bisa tertidur. Awalnya dia tidur bersandar di kepala ranjang, namun begitu Sasuke mengetahuinya, pria itu tidak lagi mengizinkannya tidur seperti itu. Dan di malam selanjutnya, pria itu malah menawarkan diri—dengan sangat memaksa—untuk menemani Sakura tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap bisa tidur." Jemari Sakura bergerak ke dada Sasuke, membentuk gerakan melingkar.

"Dan setiap sepuluh menit terbangun? Tidak. Itu tidak baik."

"Dan sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ yang kesulitan tidur karena aku semakin berat."

Uchiha Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Kau seringan bulu."

"Itu _pujian_ yang tajam sekali, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura berujar sarkatis—masih dengan mempertahankan nada ringan dalam suaranya yang jernih. "Tidak boleh membohongi istri."

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. "Aku tidak bohong. Tidurlah."

Sakura menggerutu, namun tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Dia memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke mulai bersenandung rendah dengan suaranya yang berat. Tak lama, kesadarannya pun terbawa ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dalam posisi berbaringnya pun, dia masih merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya setelah proses bersalin. Tapi rasa nyeri itu tidak seberapa begitu melihat buah hatinya yang baru saja dia perjuangkan untuk lahir tertidur dengan nyaman dalam gendongan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela sambil menimang putra mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berbalik menatap istrinya dengan mata penuh tanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Atau kau butuh sesuatu?"

Senyum Sakura melebar. Suaminya benar-benar cerewet sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak. Aku hanya butuh sedikit bantuan untuk duduk."

Sasuke segera mendekati istrinya, meletakkan bayi mungil yang ada dalam pelukannya ke pangkuan Sakura, kemudian membantu wanita itu duduk dengan kepala ranjang sebagai sandaran.

"Sudah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Duduklah di sini."

Pria itu menarik sebuah kursi mendekat ke sisi ranjang rumah sakit dan duduk. Tangannya yang besar menenggelamkan tangan Sakura dalam genggaman hangatnya.

"Kita belum memberinya nama," Sakura berbisik, mata hijaunya sayu memandang bayinya.

"Kau punya nama untuknya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ saja yang memberi nama."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Tatapannya menilai-nilai, berpindah dari Sakura ke bayinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terulur dan mengusap pipi kemerahan putranya yang baru berusia beberapa jam. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ punya nama yang bagus?"

Pria itu mengangguk, tapi tetap diam memandangi putra mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Apa?" desak Sakura tak sabar. Matanya berbinar senang sekarang.

Sasuke bangkit, mengecup kening Sakura sebentar, kemudian berpindah mengecup pipi putranya. "Sebuah nama untuk mendoakan kebahagiaannya," bisiknya dengan suara melembut.

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

_A/N : Tiba-tiba saja dapat ide nggak jelas ini. Lol. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menulisnya. Judulnya random sekali. Karena nggak bisa nentuin judul yang pas, akhirnya nama anak mereka yang saya jadikan judul. So lame -,- Ah, kalau saya nggak salah 'hiroyuki' artinya kebahagiaan besar (hasil googling-an)._

_Nah, anyway semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca :)_

_**i**__nvers__**e**__-__**e**__leg__**i**_


End file.
